


Danny Fenton Brings Sexy Back

by TicciToby334



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Sexy Back, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, was called a freak at school. He never let that get to him before. However, today, this will change. He teams up with... himself? Inspired by the RWBY fic titled Sexy Back. Enjoy! This is my first songfic, and I might make another one if this gets a lotta love, or if I get super bored.





	Danny Fenton Brings Sexy Back

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a oneshot, unless you guys want more. If so, suggest the song! R&R, and I'll see you all, later. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

It was a normal day in Amity Park, with ghosts attacking, Dash Baxter being a bully, Paulina Sanchez being rude, and finally, the F-Listers being bullied and ridiculed. The three main ones being Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Fenton. However, even though that they’re F-Listers, they have amazing perks that help when they plan pranks, even pulling it. Today, for instance, was an amazing example.

~~

Today, the group of three friends were reported absent at Casper High. However, they were at school, just, not in class. They were, in fact, on the roof. 

Sam Manson, being great with making any costumes dark and Gothic, just finished two outfits, both for guys.

Danny Fenton was busy rehearsing with Danny Phantom, or, a duplicate of himself, thanks to his ghostly abilities. He was making sure he remembered the lyrics to the song and had the choreography was memorized.

And, Tucker Foley, being the top Techno-Geek of Casper High, was busy hacking into the PA system, the projectors, all the laptops, computers, phones, tablets, anything with a screen and a motherboard. This was going to be the best prank in the history of Casper High.

~~

In Mister Lancer’s English class, all of the students were struggling to fall asleep. Paulina and Star was texting each other, Dash was playing a game, Kwan was watching YouTube, and Valerie was writing notes on how to take down Phantom. You know, normal teen stuff. However, that was until the screens went to static, same with all the open laptops and powered on computers. The PA crackled to life throughout the entire building. Everyone was confused. Until, they saw the face of a brown skinned nerd in glasses and a red beret.

“Goood Morning, Casper High!” Tucker Foley stated in a happy, cheerful tone, a wide smile on his face. “We’re so /sorry/ to disrupt the classes that I’m sure are just /riveting/“ he stated, causing a couple of students to chuckle. “However, today, we decided to make your guy’s day with a performance from your favorite F-Lister, Danny Fenton! However, he isn’t ready yet, so, right now, I’ll take a chance with some comedy” he stated. Before the school could groan in unison, as almost everyone was watching - there were some people who were trying to shut the broadcast down, problem was, Tucker Foley was smart, and had firewalls up that just kept restoring themselves and getting stronger and stronger. He called it the Hydra Program - Sam Manson shoved him out of the shot.

“Shut it, Foley” she scolding him. She turned to the camera and smiled a rare, genuine smile. “He’s ready. He has one song planned. It’s very popular nowadays” She smirked before she stepped out of the shot and the camera focused on a stage. It was dark, no lights. 

However, the lights turned on, revealing the black haired teen in a black suit that looks like he’s had a good time at a party. His hair looks like he’s had sex, his suit ruffled and uneven, and he has a wide smirk on his face. The speakers started up with a beat that everyone knew. It was an electric beat, to which Danny started with a bit of hip movements.

~~

“No way, is he…?” asked Dash.

“He is!” stated Paulina and Star.

“Of Mice and Men, what is Daniel thinking?” asked Lancer.

~~

He spun in place three times, not entirely unlike Michael Jackson, just before the lyrics started. He he finished spinning, he grabbed the mic, leaning it forward and sang into it. 

“I’m bringin' Sexy Back” he pulled back, moving his legs a bit to the rhythm, bobbing his head before leaning back in and singing again.  
“Them other boys don't know how to act” he smirked and pulled back up, moving his body all around the mic, still singing.  
“I think it's special, what's behind your back?” he looked at the camera and winked, unknowingly making some women swoon. His ragged look makes him very attractive to them now.  
“So turn around and I'll pick up the slack” he turned around, his back to the camera and dropped down into a crouch, not unlike a woman who’s about to shake her south side.

“Take it to the bridge” was heard from nowhere. However, there was a surprise in store for the students and teachers.

~~

“Wait… is that… Ghost Boy?” asked Paulina”

~~

It was. Danny Phantom flew down to the stage from off camera, dressed in a suit very similar, to Danny Fenton’s, except the colors were inverted. He sang without the mic.

“Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby, I'm your slave” at this, he put his hands together, wrists to the screen, conjuring a pair of ghostly shackles that locked around his hands and feet. They disappeared a moment later.

“I’ll let you whip me, if I misbehave” he said with a flirtatious wink that causes fangirls to melt.

“It's just that no one makes me feel this way” he said as he grinded against the air, causing even more fangirls to go out of control

“Take it to the chorus!” the voice from the speakers said.

~~

Inside the school, all the fangirls and fanboys were squealing loud at seeing Phantom doing such provocative dancing.

~~

The fangirls weren’t gonna have a break anytime soon, as both Danny and Phantom stood side by side, singing different lines while air thrusting like Murdoc in the music video for Gorillaz’s Feel Good Inc.

“Come here girl” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“Come to the back” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“VIP” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“Drinks on me” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“Let me see what you're twerking with” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“Look at those hips” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“You make me smile” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“Go 'head child” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

“And, get your sexy on” - Phantom

“Go 'head be gone with it” - Fenton

They had a small break to take a breather, they they kept dancing a bit while smiling.

~~

A couple of the fangirls are passed out and red faced, while others who had a crush on Fenton were blushing hard.

~~

They continued the next two stanzas the same as the last one, only the actions were done by the other.

~~

Everyone is now watching in awe, waiting for the finale of this song, temporarily forgetting that there’s another song afterwards.

~~

“I’m bringin' Sexy Back” they sang together.

“You motherfuckers watch how I attack” at this, they flipped off the camera.

“If that's your girl, better watch your back” they did a single spin on one foot, landing facing the camera.

“Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact” Phantom conjures ghostly fire in his hands.

“We out” they finish the song with their backs to each other and their arms crossed, smirking at the screen. They took a breather, and they could hear faint clapping from underneath them. 

~~

Everyone was clapping their hearts out. This was much better than anything anyone else could think of. They were happy to watch this instead of being in a quiet class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, R&R, and I'll see you all next time, peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)


End file.
